


Tabruzzi Drabbles

by Marinawrites



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Sex, Tabruzzi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinawrites/pseuds/Marinawrites
Summary: THREE FANICTIONS IN ONE. A collection of short Fanficitons I wrote about Theodore Bagwell and John Abruzzi (I got so inlove with this ship during season one of Prison Break) The stories are RATED bc there are both pwp and then also deep plots) I hope you liked it fellow reader much love!!





	1. From Bruises to Bitemarks

_(Written by someone who have only seen season 1 of Prison Break and ships the hell outta these two)  
T-bag and Abruzzi's realtionship has changed and even if the whole prison ignored it, Michael saw it. Theodore stopped showing up with  bruises and the white sheet would always be up in their cell. Should Michael care or let it slide? _

 

T-bag and Abruzzi have shared a cell for almost a month and T-bags was still annoying and noisy, but he also seemed tense everytime Abruzzi were close.  
It didn’t hit the others in the group until the second week when Sucre pointed out bitemarks and bruses on T-Bags back.  
Abruzzi and he were having sex, not gentle. Abruzzi must have stopped hitting him if he interrupted Michael’s plans.  
He must have found another solution. The escape from Fox river is in three days and Michael couldn’t be more irritated because of this. The last thing he should be thinking about is whenever T-bag was okay with what Abruzzi did to him. Michael didn’t have time, he just had to let it slide until they got out.  
  
The whole prison have seen Abruzzi hang a white sheet for days, but today during count, T-Bag's face was covered with  bruises and a purple black eye. He were denying to the guards who did it to him and everyone thought the mafia boss just beat the shit out of him. No one really thought seconds when T-bags brushes stopped coming and the sheet was still up.  
  
**ABRUZZI POV:**  
  
Having sex with the redneck could be one of the best things that have happened to Abruzzi here in prison. He loved it, he loved being in control, doing everything the way he wanted and how T-bag let him get away with it. Although he hated that they couldn’t be loud or kiss in public due to his own and T-bags rep. Even if John became rough during sex, he still wanted Theodore to feel good. So if T-bag would shake his head or nod if he wanted to stop, Abruzzi usually respected it. The murderer of children is still a human and Abruzzi loved how his eyes looked at him mixed with lust and emptiness.  
  
**(NEXT DAY) THEODORE POV:**  
  
Abruzzi and him were alone in the workroom, which is the last thing Theodore wants them to be right now. He had to open up about his feelings or else he won't be given another opportunity.  
“You planned this didn’t you? To beat the shit out of me first days” Theodore said, feeling that he was going to start something.  
“Well that way it wouldn’t have any effect on your prison rep Teddy” “It still affects me thought!” Theodore said almost screaming it out. John stood up this time walking towards him, Theodore usually didn’t yell at him or ever mentioned anything about how he feels about the whole situation  
  
“Does it now? Me beating you or fucking you?”  
T-bag looked down and murmured the word _fucking_  
“Which part affects you Teddy? Do you mean the part where your ass get stretched? Or the part where you are left with a hard on? Or when I make you moan for me like a little bitch?  
T-bag spit at his direction and looked him straight dead in the eye " _All of it”_  
“Why did you suggest it then?” Abruzzi said with an annoyed tone on his voice.  
“It sounded better than getting beat up” T-bag said and moved closer to the wall when Abruzzi approached him.  
  
Even if he first thought Theodores suggestion about fucking him instead of beating him was crazy, now that he has done it. He honestly couldn’t stop, something about the other man being so obedient made his dick really hard and his mind blurry.  
“When we get out of here, I will never see your ass again so it will stop Teddy.”  
“So you are just going to stop touching me like that? Toss me away?” Now John confused.  
“What?” “N-Nothing” Theodore looked down. Did he just develop a Stockholm syndrome or did he actually have feelings for Abruzzi?  
“You want me to stop Teddy?”  
  
There goes the nickname, the nickname T-bag absolutely melted hearing from the other man's lips. John might be rough with him during sex, but he loved every second of it. He loved how John would clean him up after and sometimes give him goodnight kisses on his forehead. Abruzzi got up in T-bags personal space. He took a hold of the smaller man's hips.  
“Say it Theodore” John looked him right in the eye, seeing the hatred eyes being filled with lust.  
“I don’t want you to stop” He said with a high pitch voice crack and a begging tone.  
“Say it again” Abruzzi whispered and started to kiss on Theodores neck.  
“I don’t want you to stop” It came out as a whisper and he could feel his own dick getting hard. Abruzzi went back to his face and pulled down the overall zipper all the way, seeing that T-bag was naked under it.  
“You are such a bad boy, do you know that?”  
“Touch me please” T-bag begged.  
  
Hearing the other man beg made John lose everything he knew about heterosexuality. He went down on his knees and pulled the other mans hard cock out.  
“J-John” T-bag gasped.  
The taller man started pumping his cock getting it fully hard and then licked from the base up to the head. Theodore moaned this time really loud, he had never seen Abruzzi do something so dirty.  
“Don’t get used to this Teddy” John said before sucking with a fast pace.  
“Johnny boy if you continue this I’m going to..” T-bag couldn’t handle it. Abruzzi blowing him for the first time is too much, but at the same time he never wanted to stop seeing the man choke on his. Without any warning T-bag came seconds after. When Abruzzi felt the warm load inside his mouth he couldn’t pull out. Then they would make a mess.  
“Oh Jesus” T-bag grabbed Abruzzis head and made him swallow all of his cum. After he had calmed down he sunk to the floor. sitting face to face with John.  
“If you think you can grab my head like that again. I gonna bite your cock off” John said while wiping some of the cum on his inner sleeve.  
“Which means you just admitted that you would have my cock inside your mouth again”  
“Whatever Theodore” John said, not looking at him and stood up  
“Pull your zipper up” Abruzzi wanted to look at the others small body, it was begging him to touch it, but he need to get his brain under control. Did he, just suck, another guy off? How was he ever going to explain to his wife how great that was, well he wouldn’t need to. It’s not like T-bag would ever be part of his life after prison.


	2. Convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-bag sliced the mafia boss throat and Michael was furious. If T-bag didn’t “kiss and make up” with Abruzzi they would all be stuck in this hell hole. T-bag also counted the odds. It’s easier for Abruzzi to kill him in prison than outside, he have to fix his mistakes even if it means tossing away his redneck pride.

Tbag felt helpless after the talk with Michael. _If you don’t win over Abruzzi, then we won't have a transport to get away from here._ Why did Pretty always have to order him around? First he couldn’t have any new pocket holders and now he gets forced to convince the former mafia boss to join back in and the fact that Abruzzi also want to bury him alive and let him rot after did not help.

“I sliced his throat”   
“He is not coming back because of you”   
“He ain't gonna listen to me”   
“You have to make him come back, we need him and Link is put on a longer hold since his lawyer was killed, so you have almost all the time in the world”  
T-bag looked at him dead serious.   
“Me talking to Abruzzi is gonna kill me”   
“Just do it Theodore”   
  
T-bag really wants to escape and he has to help Michael or else it wont happen. He left his crew and the bleachers during yard time to talk to Abruzzi. Abruzzi sat alone as he walked up to him, that could be to his advantage. He put his hands in his pockets and then sat next to him.   
“How dare you sit so close to me” Abruzzi said and T-bag knew he had already fucked up. _I should have kept standing_   
“I want to get to know you” he said looking down.   
“What are you? A little boy trying to get new friends?”  
“Yes” He looked up at Michael who nodded for him to proceed.   
“You know there was a rumor a long time ago that you wanted to uh-” Abruzzi took his hand over Theodores mouth and whispered   
“Don’t talk about this here” They both have gathered attention around them and T-bag agreed on changing PI shifts so they would be alone. Michael wouldn’t approve this, but if it made John hop on the escape train again, he had to let it happen.   
  
**PI SHIFT:**

Both of the inmates were assigned to clean the showers when no one had access to use them. Guards were patrolling in the other corridor.

Since Abruzzi had personally recommended T-bag. No C.O really bothered to check on them until break.   
  
“Why go through all this trouble just to talk private?” Theodore asked after the long silence between them. Abruzzi was mopping the floor and turned around before answering him.  
“Because they were not rumors Teddy”  
“Really now?” T-bag almost forgot he was talking to John Abruzzi, but he couldn’t let the flirtatious side of him hold back.   
“You still tried to kill me and I’m going to end your life as soon as we get out of these bars”   
“I get that, I get that” Theodore didn’t think it was the right time to argue about why he even tried to murder John in the first place. He still wasn’t really over the fact about his cousin and his boy, but they could have their life and death fight once they were out. Theodore is more certain he would win.  
“But Johnny boy, we can have some fun meantime right? I won't tell”   
Now Abruzzi let go of the broom and walked up to him. “What exactly were the rumors you heard?” He said while being so close that T-Bags back hit the white concrete wall of the big shower.   
“You wanted to show me who’s the boss around here” “Right John?” John looked at the side. He felt a tiny bit of embarrassment due to confirming the small rumor. “Remember T-bag, the rumors you hear about me are as true as the once I hear about you”   
“Then why are we just standing here?” Theodore whispered and then felt John’s hands on his hips. _Is this really gonna happen? How did Abruzzi turn so easily?_   T-bag who hasn’t even put on all his charm yet didn’t quite get. Theodore was suspecting a kiss, but instead he got a punch in the cheek. Making him stumble and start the shower.  
  
“Why did you have to do that!?”   
“You sliced my throat, scum” They both were started to get wet. The shower stopped and Theodore had the chance to fix this.   
“I’m sorry” He felt his pride fly out of Fox river. He just apologized for the revenge of his cousin and his kid.   
John grabbed his throat with one hand, making him hit the shower button again. “Don’t lie to me, how could you apologize?”   
  
He kissed him, something Theodore wanted rather than being hurt so he kissed back him back. Theodore couldn’t deny it, John is an amazing kisser, he almost fell in love with how their tongues found harmony. You could almost feel their passion in the air.   
Abruzzi stopped kissing him and looked down. Theodores white shirt is now stuck on his body. Abruzzi could see everything.   
“Shit” he mumbled “You are really wet”   
“Find it sexy?” Theodore asked. Abruzzi nodded carefully and asked if he could take it off. As soon as the shirt got off, Abruzzi took his hand over the others chest and down to his private parts   
“Aren’t you going a little fast?”   
“Aren’t your bulge showing too much?” Abruzzi said and squeezed it.   
Theodore grunted. He didn’t know he could be so into this, being dominated by the older. Even if he wanted to lose control and let Abruzzi do whatever he wants he couldn’t let his guard down. He did cut the others neck.   
“why are you so tense?” Abruzzi said pulling down T-bags zipper.   
“I can’t let my guard down” “It’s..you”  
“Teddy if I wanted to kill you. I would have done it already” He took of his pant and almost slipped on the floor. John caught him, but they both fell. Roughly John pulled himself up and got behind Theodore. _  
He is going to put it in, he is not going to stop now _Theodore thought. After John pulled down his underwear, he could feel something wet inside of him. He muffled his scream, after being roughly fingered he said:   
  
“John slow d-down”   
“It’s just my fingers”   
“No one has ever, ahh, done that” It made John slow down. Questioning whenever he should stop, he did have a heart, but after hearing one more moan. Theodore stole it.   
  
T-bag could feel something else which. It was so much bigger than before.  
“Is that your? Ohhh God” Theodore had to bite his hand hard, or else he would have screamed when Abruzzi started to move. Feeling pain, but being hard as hell is a strange combination. One part of Theodore felt abused and wanted to stop, but the dominating part of him wanted to make it last and blow his load all over the floor.   
  
“One more john, I’m so close” Suddenly he pulled out.   
Making Theodore gasp.   
  
“Guards Teddy”  
Theodore had to jump off cloud 9 and come back to reality. They can be caught. He pulled up his underwear and pants, which made him whimper because of the tight fabric around his cock. _He was so gonna jerk this off in his cell_. Abruzzi walked out without him, not even looking back as he was putting on his shirt. Theodore could hear in the corridor

“Everything he's done, but someone accidentally slipped and turned on the shower, so both of us need spare clothing” _Nice excuse_. When Theodore came out the guards start to question why he had a bruce on his cheek.   
“I hit the shower. Didn’t you see Abruzzi all soakin?” The excuse worked with the guards, since it seemed legit. Why would both of them have wet clothes? The truth will never come out.

Three days later Abruzzi joined back with the escape plan and Michael couldn’t be more than pleased. He thanked T-bag, but T-bag wasn’t feeling good about it. Abruzzi did ignore him for most of the time now. Theodore have to talk to him again, _Convincing him to fuck the shit out of him again._


	3. From Alabama to Abruzzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third Fanficiton in this drabble, also the one with more than one chapter to it. Thanks to a teacher Theodore Bagwell got the oppertunity to study in another state at a rich school. He started collage where he meet Michael Scofiled, his closest friend, Fernando Sucre who had a crush on a senior namned Maricruz, Benjamin Franklin who never liked him and some other guys. He also meet John Abruzzi, who was rich, agressive, handsome and someone who always caused trouble which seemed to affect Theodore. Both emotionally and physically.

He felt nervous. There is no doubt about it. It had only been luck that a teacher got interested in his essays. Theodore Bagwell had been forced to learn the entire dictionary which led him to be astonishing in writing. The teacher submitted his work and it got as far that even one of the most well educated and rich schools gave him a direct scholarship.

”This school is only for snobs. My grad paper aint gonna come from a snob school”

Once Theodore heard that he would have to move to another state, which meant far far away from his father, he couldn’t have said yes faster. And here he is. Outside the gates of Collage. He couldn't deny that he was a little bit frighten. After being so bullied in high school, he couldn’t force himself to let his guard down. With the help from his teacher, he had gotten all the boxes with him. Not that it was that much he carried anyway.

”Thank you Miss Anderson”  
”Theodore, call me Carol”  
  
Theodore nodded and proceeded to find his room. People were hugging and laughing, probably excited to see each other again for another year. He stopped by the number 107. _This must be his room_. He opened the door and saw that the room was much more bigger than in pictures.  
”Woow” He said and then a man came out from the bathroom.  
”Right? It’s the biggest room on the highest floor” The man had an european accent.  
”I guess we are gonna be roommates” He chuckled and Theodore frowned.  
”Is it my accent?”  
”No, I mean yes, but it’s cute, it’s different from any other I have heard. Not in a bad way at all”  
”Oh” Theodores cheeks got a little flushed and he turned around to unpack his two boxes and bag.  
”Is that all you have with you?”  
”Yes.”  
  
Theodore looked at him and suddenly it knocked on the door. ”Mr Abruzzi your things will be arriving shortly” In the next 5 minutes things happen fast. Two men carried a small plasma TV. The bed got switched out to a much bigger one, probably a queen size. Many suits and clothes on hangers filled the wardrobe. Same with shoes. The last things that got brought in was a heated blanket, a Macbook, mini fridge and bathroom things. All this while the guy played on his phone.  
  
”Thanks guys, tell dad I said hi”  
”Got it boss”  
After they all left Theodore asked ”Boss?”  
”Yeah you probably know who my father is” Theodore looked at him completely lost.  
”I’m John Abruzzi, also co-owner of the Abruzzi company”  
”Doesn't ring a bell”  
”What’s your name?” He sounded a little bit triggered, or interested.  
”Theodore Bagwell”  
”Doesn't ring a bell”  
”Not surprised it doesn't”  
  
He unpacked his bathroom supplies and put his clothes inside the wardrobe. He could argue about only getting 25% of the wardrobe, but he didn't even have that many clothes to make it seem legit. He taped up a poster of a country band, which his roommate never have heard off and changed the sheets. Next to his bedstand he put up a photo, the frame was broken and it looked like it was put back together with duct tape.  
  
”Who is this off?”  
”Me and my mother” Abruzzi took it to get a closer look  
”It looks like a person was standing next to you, here” John pointed. Theodore snatched the photograph back  
”None of your business”  
”Didn't daddy make the cut or what?” John said jokingly. Theodore stood up and went to the bathroom looking mad. John didn’t understand what had upset him? He didn’t have time to deal with this and decided to go out and meet some friends. 

 

”He has this button flip-phone, I mean how does he even live in our century?”  
”Where was he from?” Lincoln's brother, who were also a freshman asked.  
”I never asked, but due to his accent. He is from the deep South”  
”Maybe his father beat him alot or something” C-note said.  
  


Abruzzi didn’t know If this was the reason, but he couldn't help to feel bad for his roomie. When he came back to the room it looked like Theodore never left. He sat on his bed with a Macbook.  
”Hey I never said you could borrow-  
”Yours is charging, this is mine” John looked at the side and felt stupid for assuming the other couldn’t afford one.  
”It’s fine, I didn't buy it or steal it. It’s a gift”  
”It’s a nice computer”  
”Yes. Uhm…” It looked like he was going to ask something, but stopped himself.  
  
”Anything you needed?”  
”I put the whole thing in spanish and I cant change it back” John almost laughed, but held himself back due to seeing the embarrassment on the others face.  
”Let me help you, I know spanish as well as I know my Italian”  
”You’re from Italy”  
”Born yes, not raised. How about you?”  
”Southern Alabama”  
”I heard the roads are nice”  
”When its not muddy, yes”  
He fixed the settings and went to the door after ”I’m heading out again, probably won't be back until tomorrow” Theodore nodded and then pulled out list of links to tutorials and programs to download and sat on his computer until he fell asleep.  
  
  
Today was assembly day and a tour to all the classes. Theodore got partnered up with this guy Michael and it seemed as they had science and spanish together. Michael introduced him to his sophomore friend Fernando who had this class in the bag, since he was puerto rican. Theodore had all freshman classes except for english. He took a senior class and when he entered the classroom everyone got quite  
  
”Well class we have a new student, Theodore Bagwell is taking this class, be kind to him”  
He sat in the front row and Lincoln kept poking Abruzzi: Isn’t that your redneck rommie? Why is he here? Abruzzi who had been sexting some girl looked up and nodded at the same time as he tried to process this. The bell rang and everyone got up from their seat.  
  
”Hey Theodore” Abruzzi said getting a kindly what back.  
”Sit with us during lunch. I mean taking senior english gets you in”  
”Alright”  
”You invited Trump?” Benjamin said.  
”Don't be like that he is totally fine”  
”Without Lincoln being here you wouldnt sit here either fish” Benjamin muttered back to Michael.  
”Hey yall” Theodore said and put his tray down.  
”Where did you buy those shoes?” A guy called Tweener asked.  
”My momma got them as a gift”  
”From where? The dumpster?” Theodore was looking at Abruzzi who looked back at him.  
”Yeah the one your daddy lives in”  
  
Fernando started to laugh ”HE GOT YOU!” making Tweener go quiet. This made Abruzzi smile, his roommate didn't get hurt that easily.  
”So why is it that you take senior english?” Michael asked.  
”I guess they believe I’m there”  
”Did they look at past grades?”  
”Ain't nobody talked to me about that”  
  
The whole table got quiet for a minute, taking in how thick that accent was.  
”So Abruzzi are you fixing this welcome and welcome back party again?” Tweener asked to break the silence.  
”Who else is capable of doing it? John chuckled.  
”Maricruz is going and I can’t wait!”  
”Since day one of your freshman year until now you been talking about trying to get on Maricruz!” Benjamin said.  
”Yeah” Fernando smirked ”and you have been listening since day one since no one else will do your spanish homework” everyone laughed at that and Fernando seemed to enter dreamworld thinking about the girl.  
  
”What party is it?” Theodore whispered to Michael while eating.  
”It’s a welcome and welcome back party, you know people getting wasted. Having a ball. I’m not a fan of those things, but If you have never been at one here is your chance.”  
”You’re coming too white boy?” C-note asked and everyone went quiet.  
”S-sure” Theodore said earning at ”wooo” from Sucre.  
”Guess you’re going” Michael said and smiled.  
”Gotta be social, you know what I’m sayin”  
  
Theodore wasn’t really a fan of alcohol. He knew how his father used to get, he had never seen the ”fun” out of getting wasted. They all parted ways and Theodore decided to call his sister on Skype. They talked until she suddenly logged out and ended the call. He didn't want to think about that right now. He thought going to sleep could be the best option until he suddenly heard a loud knocking on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote alot of short fanficitons about this ship. I couldn't get around to finish or make them further, but I still want people to be able to read more fanficitons about Tabruzzi and thats why I decided to post my first drabble.


End file.
